The Magic Toy
by MissX
Summary: Mulder is bored...


Title: The Magical Toy 1/1

Author: MissX [pccom@hotmail.com][1]

Keywords: MSR, H, S

Spoilers: None that I know of

Feedback: Pleeeaaaseee!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Chris Carter's toys. ;)

Author's notes: I just had to write this silly idea out of my 

head before I went completely crazy. :)

Thanks to Bridget who beta read this story and thanks to Dana who 

did the same. And now, enjoy the story!

The Magical Toy 1/1

"Scully?" Scully tried to ignore Mulder's voice. "Scully?"

'I don't hear anything. I don't hear anything.'

"Scully?" Mulder started to whine.

'Impossible, I don't even know why I tried.' Scully looked up 

from the report she was working on.

"Did you by any chance say something, Mulder?" Mulder grinned at 

her.

"And why do you say that so sarcastically, Scully?" Scully threw 

him an evil look.

"What did you want, Mulder?" Scully looked down at her report 

that had to be done by four p.m. today. " And please say that it 

won't take a long time."

"I'm bored, Scully." 'Damn!' Scully sighed and put down her pen 

on the desk. 'This is gonna take a long time.' She looked at 

Mulder and sighed again. "Okay, so what can I do about that?" 'I 

really don't like that twinkle in his eyes.'

"We can play with my brand new magic eight ball." He held up the 

black ball that he had been hiding behind his desk. 'Oh, heaven 

help me.'

"No, Mulder, that thing is for kids." Mulder pouted at her 

reply.

"It's not only for kids, Scully, it is also a source to great 

wisdom." He looked at her with his pleading puppy dog eyes. 

"Please, Scully, just for a few minutes."

Scully glanced at her half written report once more and then on 

the clock. '15.20. Well, Skinner's gonna kill me if I'm late with 

the report, but on the other hand, if I don't play with Mulder 

his whining are gonna kill me for sure. And Skinner will at 

least kill me quickly.'

"Ok, Mulder, I'll play. But just for a few minutes." Mulder 

smiled at his victory.

"I knew you couldn't resist my boyish charm." 

"Mulder." Her voice was stern.

"Yes, Scully." He smiled sweetly at her across the room. 

"Behave or I won't play with you."

"Ah, you're not any fun, Scully." 

"At least I agreed to play with you."

"But your heart isn't in it." 'And what exactly do you know about 

that, Mulder?' She thought to herself.

"Can we just start this game so we can get it over with."

Mulder got up from his chair and dragged it across the floor so 

he was facing her. Scully looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, we can't play if we're not in the same part of the room, 

can we?" Scully sighed and gave in.

"Okay, but remember, we're just gonna play for a few minutes." 

'Big chance of this being quick. It's Mulder we're talking 

about.' But Scully had to admit to herself that she liked this 

playful side of Mulder.

"Ladies first." Mulder gave her the black ball.

Scully took it and started to think about a question.

After a few minutes Mulder grew impatient. 

"Scully, can you please hurry up?" Scully threw him a look and a 

raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, just thought I should ask." Mulder said with an amused 

expression. Scully started to shake the ball.

"Is Agent Mulder wearing underwear covered with gray aliens?"

"Scully!" Mulder faked a shocked expression. "You're making me 

blush here." Scully turned the ball around.

"Yes, definitely." She read out loud. "Mulder...actually I 

could have guessed that." She smiled at him. "Can I see them?"

"Sorry, Scully, it's against the book to show your female partner 

your underwear."

"And since when did you follow the book, agent Mulder." 

"Since my female partner asked to show her my underwear." Scully 

could see by the look in Mulder's eyes that he really enjoyed 

this. 

"But then you can't prove that the ball is right." 

"It is, Scully...how many times do I have to tell you?"

Scully snorted.

"Sure, it is Mulder. Sure it is."

"Well, it's my turn to ask a question now anyway." Mulder took 

the ball from her and started to shake it.

"Does agent Scully think that I'm foxy." 

"Mulder!" He leered at her.

"Well, I have always wanted to know the answer to that question." 

He turned the ball around. "Without a doubt." Scully tried to 

stay cool.

"Well, well, Scully, who could have guessed?" Scully actually 

felt her ears go pink.

She snatched the ball away from him and started to shake it.

"Does agent Mulder ever fantasize about me?" 'Revenge' She turned 

the ball around. "Better not tell you now." 'Fuck' Scully could 

see that Mulder was struggling not to laugh.

"I must say that I like this magic eight ball." 

"Well, Mulder, I'm glad that you enjoyed the game. Because it's 

just a game." ' But a little to close to the truth' Scully 

looked at the clock. "Our report's due in 30 minutes. We have 

to go back to working now."

"But, Scully, we can't stop now, it was just getting 

interesting." Mulder turned on his puppy dog eyes again.

"Mulder, It's just a game." Scully looked at him. "It's a toy. 

It even says on the box that it's for entertainment purposes 

only." He took the ball from her and looked at it.

"This ball is right, Scully, and I'll prove it to you." He 

glanced at her with a strange look across his face. He started 

to shake the ball. 'What is he doing?'

"Am I in love with agent Scully?" Scully's heart skipped a beat.

"Mulder..." He held up his hand and she fell silent as he turned 

the ball around. He looked down at it and then he gave it to her.

Scully's heart beat faster as she took it from him.

"It is certain." She read out loud. She looked up at him.

"See I told you that it was right." Mulder told her quietly. 

Scully just sat there with the ball in her hands. After a few 

minutes Mulder started to look very worried. Suddenly Scully 

started to shake the ball. Mulder's face changed to a very 

puzzled one as he watched her but he didn't say anything.

"Am I going to kiss agent Mulder?" Mulder started to grin at her. 

Scully smiled back and then she leaned in and gave him a light 

kiss on his lips before looking at the ball's answer.

"Scully..." She silenced him and gave him the ball. Mulder read 

the answer.

"My sources say no." Scully looked at Mulder.

"I was right. This ball doesn't predict the future." Mulder 

started to chuckle.

"You have to prove me wrong, don't you?" 

"Of course, Mulder, that's why I'm here." Mulder leaned in close 

to her.

"Well, right now I don't care." And then he kissed her.

And the report was long forgotten.

The End.

And now, straight to feedback! :)

   [1]: mailto:pccom@hotmail.com



End file.
